


Il secchio dei desideri

by Chu_1



Series: Le favole di zia Chu [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: C'era una volta un secchio magico, protetto da una creatura misteriosa. E ovviamente c'è anche un principe in cerca di un'avventura.





	Il secchio dei desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Klaine Advent Calendar](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) 2017, con il prompt "bucket" del giorno 2.

C’era una volta ai margini di un regno ricco e florido un castello misterioso. La leggenda raccontava che nessuno lo abitava, eppure, nonostante fossero passati tanti secoli dal suo abbandono, era ancora meraviglioso, con giardini fioriti in primavera e delicatamente ammantati di bianco in inverno; i vetri colorati della fronte principale erano sempre lindi e rilucenti e le pareti risplendevano bianche come il primo giorno.

Si vociferava che a tenerlo in quelle condizioni fosse un secchio.

Sì, un secchio, ma non un secchio qualsiasi: un secchio magico.

La leggenda diceva che il secchio si trovava in una stanza al centro del castello e che, chiunque fosse riuscito a prenderlo, contadino o cavaliere, mendicante o principe, sarebbe diventato proprietario di quella terra sempre prospera e di quel castello incantato. Ovviamente questo allettava molti avventurieri ed in tanti avevano provato ad appropriarsi di quel secchio.

Nessuno mai, però, ci era riuscito, perché a guardia di quel manufatto magico c’era una creatura. Nessuno sapeva che fattezze avesse, se fosse un mostro sputa-fuoco o una strega che lanciava maledizioni e fatture a tutti i poveretti che si azzardavano ad entrare nel castello.

Coloro che tentavano uscivano dal castello confusi, senza sapere dove fossero e, soprattutto, senza ricordare nulla del castello, della creatura e del secchio magico che entrambi custodivano gelosamente.

Ma questa non sarebbe una fiaba se non ci fosse anche un valoroso cavaliere.

C’era nello stesso regno, poco lontano dal castello incantato, un altro castello, un po’ più piccolo e molto meno magico del precedente.

Qui viveva un giovane che non era proprio un cavaliere, nonostante fosse di nobili natali. Era il secondogenito ed in quanto tale non sarebbe stato lui ad ereditare il castello di suo padre; non che la questione gli importasse, perché il nostro eroe era buono ed ubbidiente. E, più di ogni altra cosa, amava la sua famiglia e suo fratello tanto quanto loro amavano lui.

Cooper, il primogenito ed erede designato, gli aveva detto che sarebbe potuto restare a castello per tutta la vita, per quel che lo riguardava, ma Blaine – ecco il nome del nostro cavaliere senza cavallo – aveva declinato l’offerta, sognando un’avventura e, perché no?, il grande amore.

Così, armato solo di buoni propositi e una sacca con pochi beni di prima necessità, una mattina aveva salutato il fratello ed era partito alla volta del castello incantato che così tante volte gli era stato descritto dalla balia e da sua madre e che così tante volte aveva sognato di vedere.

Del resto, se il peggio che poteva capitargli era di dimenticare l’esperienza, perché non tentare l’impresa?

Il viaggio verso il castello fu breve e piacevole: Blaine si fermò a mangiare con un gruppo di musici itineranti che lo invitarono ad unirsi a loro quando lo sentirono cantare. Lui rifiutò con un sorriso e poi si rimise in marcia.

Vista la bella stagione dormì all’aperto, guardando le stelle e sognando il castello, pensando alla creatura che lo abitava. Si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare una bestia feroce oppure uno spiritello dispettoso? C’era davvero un drago, lì dentro, come la gente del suo castello vociferava? E se si fosse trattato di una strega o di un mago, allora, come si sarebbe dovuto comportare?

Con quelle domande che ancora gli ronzavano nella testa, Blaine si rimise in viaggio la mattina dopo e nel pomeriggio finalmente arrivò al castello, restando senza fiato.

Era bello come glielo avevano raccontato, maestoso come solo il palazzo reale doveva essere, con tetti che sembravano risplendere e pareti lisce di marmo prezioso. Il giardino, poi, era davvero ricco e fiorito come si diceva: solamente passeggiando lungo il sentiero che lo avrebbe portato all’ingresso dell’edificio, Blaine aveva contato non meno di dieci tipi differenti di rose ed erano tutte rigogliosamente fiorite e ben curate, come se un incantesimo le rendesse perfette.

Che sciocco, si disse, certo che c’era un incantesimo! L’incantesimo del secchio!

Arrivato davanti al portone, Blaine si prese qualche minuto per apprezzarne la fattura: le assi che lo componevano erano fatto di legno di ciliegio, lucido e ricco di venature; i cardini erano di bronzo e brillavano come se un servitore li avesse appena puliti; il pesante battente, anch’esso di bronzo, era decorato con un intricato disegno di fiori e animali della foresta.

Prima che il nostro eroe potesse bussare, però, la porta si aprì di sua sponte e Blaine si ritrovò ad entrare nell’imponente ingresso con un po’ di timore, perché al di là dell’uscio non c’era nessuno. Un’altra magia del secchio doveva aver animato il portone, dunque.

“Salve,”chiamò, sentendo la sua voce rimbombare nei corridoi del castello. “C’è qualcuno qui?”

Fu di nuovo il silenzio a rispondergli e Blaine, un po’ intimidito ora che si trovava dentro al castello incantato, iniziò a percorrere quel grandioso ingresso. Le volte che lo coprivano erano alte e decorate con affreschi maestosi; il pavimento su cui si trovava era di marmo verde ed in certi punti sembrava di camminare su gioielli di smeraldo, grazie alla luce che entrava da ampie finestre.

Tutto in quel luogo sembrava gridare opulenza, ma c’era qualcosa che intristiva moltissimo il nostro eroe: la totale assenza di persone.

Vedete, per un giovane che era cresciuto e vissuto in un piccolo maniero, sempre brulicante di attività, vedere quei corridoi vuoti era assurdo, oltre che mesto; nel suo castello c’era sempre qualcuno con cui parlare, c’era sempre qualcuno disposto ad allungargli un dolce fuori pasto, se avesse aspettato vicino alle cucine; c’era sempre qualcuno con cui cantare nelle notti d’estate e qualcuno con cui organizzare una battaglia a palle di neve d’inverno. C’era calore, nel suo castello, e c’era vita.

Lì nel castello magico Blaine aveva visto tanta ricchezza, tanto splendore, ma il fatto che nessuno potesse goderne lo inquietava in più d’un senso.

Pensando a tutto questo e scoprendo che, sotto sotto, un po’ sentiva già mancanza di casa, il nostro eroe si ritrovò in una stanza circolare, non meno bella e preziosa delle altre, ma molto più modesta per dimensioni. Esattamente al centro si trovava un alto piedistallo e, sopra di esso, appoggiato quasi per caso, il famoso secchio.

Possibile che fosse stato così facile? Blaine era lì nel castello già da un po’, eppure nessuna bestia era balzata fuori ad impedirgli di raggiungere quella stanza; nessun mago o nessuna strega gli aveva lanciato una fattura per ricacciarlo indietro.

Possibile che la sua avventura fosse già conclusa, ancora prima di iniziare?

Facendo un passo incerto e confuso verso il piedistallo, cercò di sbirciarne il contenuto, ma proprio allora, in un turbinio di stoffe, qualcuno venne fuori da un recesso nascosto della stanza e Blaine fece un passo indietro, sorpreso, poiché la creatura che aveva davanti sicuramente non era un drago e nemmeno una bestia feroce, e non assomigliava a nessuna descrizione di streghe, maghi o spiritelli; aveva tutta l’aria d’essere un ragazzo non più grande di lui, con la pelle d’alabastro e gli occhi di zaffiro. L’avrebbe scambiato per una statua, se non si fosse mosso, camminando verso di lui con passo sicuro.

Blaine sorrise, finalmente felice di vedere qualcuno – e qualcuno di così bello, poi! – ma il nuovo arrivato lo guardò con severità, alzando il mento e guardandolo tra ciglia strette.

“Ed ecco un altro avventuriero che tenta di prendere il secchio,” disse, con voce seriosa e in maniera un po’ teatrale. “Dimmi: chi sei? Un cavaliere, forse? Oppure il figlio di un ricco mercante? Non hai l’aria d’avere umili origini e quegli abiti sono più preziosi di quel che può sembrare a prima vista, semmai un po’sgualciti e sporchi per il viaggio.”

Blaine sorrise di nuovo, affascinato dal modo di fare di questo sconosciuto.

“Non sono cavaliere, né figlio di mercante. Come hai prontamente notato, non sono abbigliato alla maniera di contadini o pastori, poiché non lo sono. Sono solo il secondogenito del castello di Ander, qui accanto, ed il mio nome è Blaine.”

“Ah, un secondogenito,” commentò con un piccolo sorriso lo sconosciuto, ma non c’era ilarità nei suoi occhi. “È allora questo il motivo che ti spinge a desiderare il secchio: vuoi un castello tutto per te.”

“Oh, no,” rispose prontamente il nostro eroe. “Volevo solo sapere cosa c’era dentro questo castello. La gente parlava di draghi e streghe, ma qui non ho visto niente di simile. Per caso tu hai visto questa famigerata creatura di cui parla la leggenda?”

“Oh,” fu l’unico commento del giovane e, per un momento, nei suoi occhi vi fu solo confusione. “Quindi non vuoi il secchio e tutto ciò che ne consegue?”

Blaine ci pensò su un attimo, prima di rispondere. Il castello era molto bello e la terra in cui si trovava estremamente ricca: sicuramente avrebbe potuto vivere lì il resto della sua vita senza doversi preoccupare nemmeno un giorno di lavorare. Ma dove sarebbe stata l’avventura che tanto cercava?

“Beh, no,” ammise e lo sconosciuto sembrò perdere tutta la sua sicurezza e severità. Sgranò gli occhi e la bocca si aprì in muta sorpresa – Blaine lo trovò adorabile, perché s’accorse che non sapeva cosa fare né cosa dire. Incuriosito e divertito da quella reazione, finalmente chiese ciò che avrebbe voluto fare sin da quando il ragazzo era apparso: “Chi sei tu?”

L’estraneo sbatté le ciglia, come cercando di scacciare lo stupore via dagli occhi, e tornò ad alzare la testa con fierezza, anche se ormai quell’espressione orgogliosa non faceva più effetto su Blaine. O quantomeno, non l’effetto che avrebbe voluto lui.

“Sono quella che voi chiamate _creatura_ ,” disse con voce un po’ più acuta di prima. Se ne accorse anche lui e dunque si schiarì la gola, per poi continuare a parlare. “Sono il guardiano del secchio.”

“Oh,” commentò il nostro eroe, sorpreso e un po’ deluso. Sperava che almeno la creatura fosse più entusiasmante del castello e del secchio e, per quanto questo guardiano fosse adorabile e carino, era sicuramente poco avventuroso, rispetto ad un drago o ad un mago.

Avvertendo la sua insoddisfazione, la creatura si affrettò a parlare di nuovo.

“Sai, questo secchio in realtà può soddisfare qualsiasi desiderio,” disse, con voce concitata, mangiandosi un paio di sillabe nella foga ed arrossendo d’imbarazzo. “Solo che non puoi semplicemente prenderlo dal piedistallo. Ci sono delle regole.”

“Mi sembra sensato,” disse Blaine, annuendo. “Se chiedessi un’avventura, il secchio me la garantirebbe?”

Il custode fece schioccare la lingua e lo guardò quasi con affronto. “Ovvio che sì, è un secchio magico! Ma prima devi superare delle prove.”

“Che genere di prove?” domandò lui, intrigato.

“Le prove che io ti darò,” rispose prontamente e con un sorrisetto soddisfatto il ragazzo.

Blaine ci pensò su: superare delle prove suonava abbastanza avventuroso, dopo tutto.

“Le mie condizione sono queste,” disse ancora il guardiano, come se stesse cercando di convincerlo. “Se vuoi la tua avventura, supera le mie prove ed avrai il secchio. Se fallisci dimenticherai tutto, anche l’esistenza del secchio e del castello.”

“Dimenticherò anche la tua esistenza?” domandò un po’ ansiosamente Blaine.

Il ragazzo lo guardò di nuovo con confusione. “Beh, certo,” rispose e il nostro eroe sentì un piccolo strattone al petto: quella creatura – che fosse magica o umana – viveva del tutto isolata in quell’enorme castello, con l’unica compagnia di un secchio e dell’occasionale avventuriero che puntualmente falliva nell’impresa e dimenticava d’essere mai stato lì. Doveva sentirsi terribilmente sola e questo spiegava perché stava tentando così insistentemente di convincerlo a provare a prendere il secchio.

Fu in quel momento che Blaine decise che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per superare tutte le prove e conquistare il secchio.

“Accetto le tue condizioni,” affermò con sicurezza.

Il guardiano  sollevò le sopracciglia e nascose un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Prima, però, voglio sapere una cosa,” disse ancora Blaine.

“Che cosa?” chiese l’altro curioso.

“Qual è il tuo nome?”

***

Kurt, quello era il nome del guardiano – e non era anche quello un nome poco avventuroso? Oh, ma era così carino -, non volle affidargli subito la prima prova, insistendo che era la prassi aspettare che passasse la notte e che l’avventuriero si facesse una bella dormita, solo dopo una cena abbondante ed un bagno caldo.

Blaine non era persuaso che quella fosse _davvero_ la prassi, ma era ben lungi dal lamentarsene, soprattutto quando, la mattina dopo, si svegliò riposato e pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi prova Kurt volesse propinargli.

Trovò il suo unico coinquilino seduto a tavola, davanti ad un’abbondante colazione; Blaine si accomodò di fronte a lui, dall’altro capo del tavolo, dov’era apparecchiato per lui.

“C’è un tipo di rosa molto particolare nel giardino del castello,” disse Kurt senza preamboli, mentre lui prendeva un frutto dal canestro pieno davanti a sé.

“Ci sono molte rose particolari nel giardino del castello,” considerò Blaine, ricordando tutti i tipi di rosa che aveva visto il giorno prima.

Kurt fece un sorrisetto sardonico, prima di proseguire. “La pianta di cui sto parlando è molto rara, pertanto molto preziosa… Portamene un fiore prima del calar della notte e, se avrai indovinato, potrai passare alla seconda prova.”

Blaine annuì e, dopo aver fatto scorta di acqua e viveri, si recò nel giardino. Sembrava molto più grande e immenso rispetto al giorno prima, ma non si lasciò prendere dallo sconforto ed iniziò ad esaminare tutte le piante di rosa, confrontandole fra loro, una ad una.

Una rosa rara doveva essere sicuramente una rosa dal colore particolare, pensò il nostro eroe, avvicinandosi ad una pianta con i fiori di un rosso talmente scuro da sembrare viola. Ma poi, poco più in là, ne vide una dai petali di un delicato color pesca ed ancora oltre una pianta con centinaia di piccolissimi boccioli. Non poteva essere semplicemente il colore a rendere la rosa rara, non poteva essere così facile.

Così Blaine passò oltre ed andò a studiare le piante più da vicino: forse la rosa rara era quella senza spine? Forse quella con le foglie che assomigliavano a fiori? O forse quella bassa bassa, che cresceva rasente il terreno? O magari quella alta, che si appoggiava ad un lato del castello?

Studia che ti ristudia, il nostro eroe si ritrovò nel mezzo del pomeriggio ancora pieno di dubbi. Il tempo iniziava a stringere e lui iniziò a correre da una pianta all’altra, con sempre maggior apprensione: non voleva rinunciare così facilmente, non voleva fallire già la prima prova ed essere costretto a dimenticare il custode.

Mentre il sole si apprestava a tramontare, Blaine vide una pianta che fino a quel momento aveva ignorato: era piccola e sembrava meno curata delle altre, ma l’unico fiore che la adornava era più puro e bello di tutte le centinaia di rose dai colori bizzarri che aveva visto fino a quel momento.

Forse non era la rosa rara di cui il guardiano parlava, ma quella rosa solitaria, con quel pallido colore rosa antico gli ricordò il rossore delle guance di Kurt, quando il giorno prima aveva cercato di convincerlo ad affrontare le sue prove, e, più di ogni altra cosa, il colore delle sue labbra.

Senza pensarci troppo, Blaine prese le cesoie e recise il fiore dalla pianta, meravigliandosi quando, magicamente, dallo stesso tagliato subito fiorì un altro bocciolo.

Non ebbe tempo di stupirsi troppo, però, giacché il sole era a metà dal suo calare, quindi corse velocemente dentro il castello, chiamando il guardiano a gran voce.

Kurt si affacciò dalla scalinata che portava al piano nobile, un libro in mano e lo sguardo che si fece luminoso non appena si posò sul nostro eroe.

“Hai trovato la rosa di cui parlavo?” domandò, scendendo le scale con una falsa calma, palese dal modo in cui sembrava non riuscire a muovere le dita sul dorso del libro che sicuramente stava leggendo.

“Spero di sì,” rispose Blaine, porgendogli il fiore, speranzoso.

Kurt lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi, poi fissò la rosa con sguardo indecifrabile.

Ansioso, il nostro eroe iniziò a tentennare. “Era l’unica della sua pianta,” spiegò velocemente. “Era quasi sovrastata delle altre, ma è cresciuta lo stesso con fierezza e-” _mi ha fatto pensare a te_ , pensò, ma non disse, arrossendo. “Spero sia quella giusta,” mormorò invece.

Il custode rimase muto ancora per qualche attimo, prima di sfilargli la rosa dalle mani e portandosela al naso.

“Domani mattina ti dirò quale sarà la seconda prova,” disse, sorridendo e voltandosi per tornare nella biblioteca.

Blaine avrebbe esultato, se non fosse stato completamente rapito dalla piega dolce che quelle labbra di rosa avevano preso.

***

Il giorno seguente la seconda prova gli venne comunicata allo stesso modo: al tavolo della colazione, senza grossi preamboli. Stavolta gli venne chiesto di cercare, tra i calici di cristallo del castello, il più adatto ad una cena reale.

Ancora una volta Blaine si lasciò guidare dalle sue sensazioni, più che dalla sua conoscenza della buona etichetta, che sua madre gli aveva inculcato fin da quando era bambino.

La scelta ricadde su un calice dai disegni intricati, ma delicatamente incisi sul bordo inferiore: lo aveva immaginato riempito di vino rosso, tra le dita bianche del custode, e l’immagine era sembrata giusta e perfetta.

Kurt gli aveva sorriso di nuovo alla maniera del giorno prima – un po’ complice, un po’ sorpreso – e Blaine stavolta aveva esultato a gran voce.

La terza prova era stata cercare un poema epico nella vasta biblioteca: stavolta Kurt gli aveva dato una settimana e, nonostante al nostro eroe fosse sembrato tanto tempo, riuscì a trovare il poema che il guardiano voleva solo il pomeriggio dell’ultimo giorno.

Fu poi la volta della caccia ad un uccellino dalle piume gialle e Blaine rimase quasi per un mese accampato nella grande foresta alle spalle del castello, il naso sempre per aria ed un torcicollo da far paura; Kurt lo andava a trovare ogni giorno, portandogli cibo e acqua e distraendolo con la sua sola presenza.

Blaine però non se ne lamentava, perché vedere il viso del custode aprirsi in una risata o sentire la sua voce raccontare con ironia i fallimenti degli avventurieri che erano venuti prima di lui lo riempiva di una gioia mai provata prima d’allora.

“Nessuno è arrivato tanto in là con le prove, sai?” gli aveva detto quando finalmente gli aveva consegnato il canarino, chiuso in una gabbia finemente decorata. “Molti hanno desistito già solo nel sentire lo scopo della prima prova.”

Blaine aveva sorriso, non senza un po’ di orgoglio. “Aspetto con impazienza di conoscere la mia quinta prova,” aveva detto, strappando un sorriso sorpreso a Kurt.

Più le prove andavano avanti, più diventavano assurde; ma più erano assurde, più tempo Kurt gli metteva a disposizione per completarle.

Fu quando arrivò alla sua decima prova ed il giardino era ormai ammantato di uno spesso strato bianco di neve, che Blaine si accorse di essere in quel castello da mesi.

“Quante prove ancora dovrò affrontare, Kurt?” domandò una sera, mentre entrambi bevevano del caldo vino speziato davanti al camino magicamente acceso.

Il guardiano aveva tentennato un momento, il bicchiere fermo ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. C’era sul suo volto un’espressione di infinita malinconia, mentre i suoi occhi sfuggivano veloci dallo sguardo di Blaine, cadendo sconfitti sulle fiamme del fuoco.

“Ancora un paio,” mormorò, dopo aver preso il sorso che si era bloccato a metà. “Poi avrai ciò che vuoi.”

Blaine, quella notte, non riuscì a dormire, angosciato dalla tristezza che aveva sentito in quelle parole e nella voce di Kurt.

***

L’undicesima prova durò per tutta la stagione fredda e Blaine riuscì a completarla poco prima della sua scadenza ultima: Kurt lo accolse con un misto di gioia e malinconia, che sembrava essere onnipresente ormai sul suo volto.

“È quasi un anno che sei qui,” osservò quella sera a cena, mentre distrattamente sbocconcellava dal suo piatto.

“Vero,” disse il nostro eroe, annuendo. “Il tempo sembra essere volato via.”

Kurt sorrise appena, prima di allontanare il piatto da sé ed alzarsi da tavola; Blaine, galantuomo come sempre, si alzò con lui, facendo un gesto esagerato nel tentativo di farlo sorridere.

Il custode piegò appena le labbra verso l’alto e fu con gli occhi lucidi che gli disse che l’indomani gli avrebbe rivelato la sua ultima prova.

Fu col cuore gonfio di ansia e di sconforto per Kurt che quella notte andò a coricarsi. Pensava e ripensava a quali potessero essere i motivi che avevano spinto il guardiano verso quella malinconia sempre più nera e si domandava se anche lui fosse angosciato all’idea d’essere dimenticato da Blaine.

Tutto il suo lavoro, tutte le prove che aveva faticosamente – o meno faticosamente – superato erano state solo per lui, solo per Kurt: per non dimenticarlo, per non lasciarlo di nuovo solo ed isolato in quella splendida gabbia dai pavimenti specchianti e le mura marmoree. Ma se era stato l’altruismo in un primo momento a spingerlo in quell’impresa – la voglia sempre presente nel suo cuore di alleviare le sofferenze altrui, di poter essere d’aiuto – Blaine aveva capito che, dopo tutti quei mesi, era stato l’egoismo a non farlo demordere: dimenticare Kurt era un pensiero terrificante e devastante, non solo perché se fosse successo Kurt sarebbe di nuovo rimasto solo, ma soprattutto perché l’idea di non averlo mai conosciuto, o peggio, di non _sapere_ di averlo mai conosciuto gli spezzava il cuore in minuscoli ed irrecuperabili frammenti.

La sua vita senza Kurt sarebbe stata probabilmente serena, visto che non avrebbe mai saputo della sua esistenza, ma anche così vuota, così senza senso, così assolutamente priva di avventura.

Fu con rinnovata determinazione che Blaine si addormentò quella notte, ma furono gli incubi a tormentare il suo sonno.

***

La mattina dell’ultima prova Kurt si fece trovare in piedi nella sala da pranzo. Aveva il volto pallido e occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi, ma quando Blaine gli diede il buongiorno, sorrise in una maniera talmente dolce da spaccare il cuore.

“Quando avrai finito di fare colazione vorrei che tu venissi con me nella sala del secchio, per favore,” disse e, dopo che Blaine ebbe acconsentito, si accomodò a tavola.

Fu una colazione silenziosa, come la loro prima: tante altre mattine erano passate da allora e tante cose erano cambiate nel loro rapporto, ma quella mattina tutto sembrava in bilico, sul punto di cadere e rovesciarsi a terra, infrangendosi come un delicato bicchiere di cristallo a contatto con il pavimento.

Quando Blaine ebbe finito di mangiare, come promesso seguì Kurt nella sala del secchio: non vi aveva più messo piede dopo quel fatidico primo giorno – il giorno in cui aveva incontrato quello che tutti chiamavano drago, strega, o genericamente creatura e che si era rivelato essere il ragazzo più bello e puro che Blaine avesse mai incontrato – e notò con un certo stupore che niente era cambiato. Il secchio era sempre lì, in alto sul piedistallo, intoccabile, inavvicinabile. E per un attimo anche Kurt sembrò tornare ai suoi vecchi modi, alzando il mento e guardandolo come l’aveva guardato il primo giorno.

Fu un’impressione, tuttavia, perché il custode stava stringendo gli occhi per non permettere alle lacrime di cadere.

“Oh, Ku—” tentò di dire Blaine, facendo un passo verso di lui.

“La tua ultima prova,” lo interruppe il guardiano, con la voce che tremava leggermente, “sarà dirmi cosa c’è nel secchio.”

Blaine strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso. Era ovvio che non poteva semplicemente avvicinarsi e guardare, quindi tutto era lasciato alla fortuna e alla sua capacità di tirare a indovinare.

Si sentì ribollire di rabbia, prima che tutto il sangue si congelasse nelle sue vene: dalla sua risposta dipendeva tutto.

“Quanto tempo ho?” domandò flebilmente.

Kurt indicò una clessidra, apparsa magicamente davanti a loro e la rabbia tornò insieme alla disperazione.

“Non è giusto!”  urlò Blaine, mettendosi le mani nei capelli e girando su sé stesso, incapace di trattenere le emozioni.

“Non sono io a fare le regole,” mormorò Kurt. “Io devo solo farle rispettare.”

Il nostro eroe, ancora furioso e disperato, urlò di nuovo, maledicendo il castello, maledicendo il secchio e maledicendo tutta la magia di tutti i regni mai esistiti. Fu poi la disperazione a vincere e fu con il cuore gonfio di amarezza che si avvicinò a Kurt: vide nel suo volto le stesse emozioni che stava provando lui in quel momento, rabbia, frustrazione, disperazione e tanto, tantissimo dolore.

“Kurt,” mormorò, prendendogli una mano e stringendola nella sua; il guardiano ricambiò la stretta, dapprima esitante, poi con maggior forza.

“È stato…” disse in un sussurro. “È stato l’anno più bello della mia vita, Blaine.”

Blaine si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo forte, a sentire i suoi singhiozzi sulla spalla, col cuore in gola e gli occhi carichi di lacrime. Tutto per quello stupido secchio! Tutto perché il secchio inizialmente avrebbe dovuto dargli un’avventura! Tutto per…

E fu allora che Blaine ebbe un’intuizione. Se il secchio dei desideri poteva dargli tutto ciò che voleva, questo voleva dire che nel secchio _c’era_ tutto ciò che voleva; e tutto ciò che Blaine voleva era tra le sue braccia.

“Tu,” disse.

“Come?” domandò Kurt, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo tra le ciglia bagnate.

“Nel secchio ci sei tu!” esclamò Blaine, ridendo.

Kurt s’irrigidì tra le sue braccia, guardandolo con incredulità, tradimento ed una punta di offesa. Per un attimo Blaine credette d’aver sbagliato, d’aver appena segnato il resto della sua vita assecondando una pia illusione, ma poi accadde qualcosa.

La clessidra sparì, dopo essersi bloccata, ed il secchio iniziò a vibrare sul piedistallo. Sconvolti, Blaine e Kurt si voltarono a guardarlo, finché non si resero conto che era l’intero castello a vibrare, come scosso da un improvviso terremoto.

“Questo non è mai successo,” mormorò Kurt, sorpreso.

“È un buon segno?” domandò il nostro eroe.

“Non lo so,” gli rispose il guardiano, prima che una luce accecante lo investisse, togliendolo dalle braccia di Blaine, che urlò il suo nome e tentò di riprenderlo, di afferrargli le mani tese; una forza invisibile sembrava impedirglielo e lui gridò ancora e ancora, finché la luce non investì anche lui e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi avvolgere da quella magia potente.

***

Quando Blaine aprì di nuovo gli occhi si ritrovò steso a terra, sull’erba verde, e con il sole primaverile che gli baciava il volto. Confuso e disorientato si mise a sedere con calma ed osservò ciò che gli stava intorno: un castello meraviglioso, un giardino rigoglioso ed un ragazzo bellissimo che lo guardava con gli occhi larghi e l’espressione tesa di chi aspetta di sapere se avrà la vita salva o se verrà condannato a morte.

Alzando una mano verso di lui ed accarezzandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita, Blaine sorrise.

“Kurt,” lo chiamò e il non più guardiano, ormai ragazzo libero gli si gettò fra le braccia.

Il nostro eroe pensò che, finalmente, le loro avventure potevano iniziare.

 

**Fine**


End file.
